tapjointfandomcom-20200215-history
Tapjoint Wiki
Welcome to the Tapjoint Wiki This is a wiki to compile all the information we know about the (for lack of information) ARG found at . Until further information is found, the name of the ARG will be Tapjoint. This wiki is VERY incomplete: please help by adding any information you have found that is not already listed. Latest activity How to use the Tap Joint. Place the mouse over the button next to the paper with the Key on it and the hand will move to it. You then left click to input the code but make sure you do it quickly as short pauses may cause it to go to the next input. If a mistake is made, inputing a number greater than 5 in the first field will erase the previous set of numbers. When input into the second field, it will only erase the set of numbers that it was put in. Example: 1/1 1/1 1/1 6/- becomes 1/1 1/1 and 1/1 1/1 1/6 becomes 1/1 1/1 Create a space between words by holding down the button for a couple of seconds. Send your message by holding the button down twice or creating two spaces. Tap out "Where am I" and you will receive a map. Tap out "What are the waveunits coming for" and you will recieve a reply. Tap out "What are the waveunit plans for" and you will recieve a reply. Tap out "Why revolt" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "Who is Walter La Fong" and you will recieve a reply. Tap out "Where are you" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "What do you do" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "Who is Eva Jacobs" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "Who am I" and you will recieve a reply. Tap out "Who is CC" and you will recieve a reply. Tap out "Who are you" and you will recieve a reply. Tap out "Revolt against who" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "What is a waveunit user" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "How are you" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "Goodbye" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "Dick Jacobs death was not an accident" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "What is coming" and you will recieve plans for a wave unit. Tap out "How can I help" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "What Mobile Device" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "The end is just the beginning" and you will be handed three pomegranates. Tap out "Why are waveunit users coming together" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "How did the fires happen" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "What got the waveunit users killed" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "Who is Dick Jacobs" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "What do you know about the fires" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "Why did Dick Jacobs die" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "Who is Mrs Emerson" and you will receive a reply. Tap out "Who is Garrison Butler" and you will recieve a reply. Tap out "Am I in danger" and you receive a weapon. Tap out "Am I going to die" and receive a handwritten note. Note: Asking "Why am I going to die" has the same result Tap out "Who is Cleveland" and receive a note Tap out "What is AMP" and you will receive a reply. Can recieve "You might be focusing on the wrong details"----was received after sending "Have a good day" Can receive "Maybe we should talk about something else"----was received after sending some words with gibberish after a mistake in input. Can recieve "No need to be rude"----was received after sending "Lets have sex" Category:Browse Category:troubleshooting